The Internet
''"My power is infinite, and yours, insignificant." -'' The Internet, after his second secret boss fight. The Internet is the main antagonist of the BA series. He is confident and condescending, often referring to himself as infinite and all-powerful. He brags many times about his strength in comparison to others. He has no allies, and only works for himself. The Internet is an immortal being, never dying of age or sickness, but, like all beings in the BA series, can be killed. However, this can only be achieved by another being of infinite power, only two of which exist naturally. The Artifact, contained within his Realm, can also give infinite power, although it lays dormant for most of the series. Development The original plan for The Internet included different forms from the current, including an "Aura" form that would be all around the player, and a "Castle" form that would be a massive mech made from server towers, which later became his Titan form. Story Before Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition The Internet was spawned before time began from The Artifact. This event is presumably what caused the Artifact to go dormant. Eventually, the Internet became bored with the Origin, and used some of his infinite power to create the Great Realm and the four Lesser Realms, all of which would eventually become known as the Ancient Realms. The Internet then populated the Realms with immortal, but not infinitely powerful beings. These beings, to be known as the Ancients, would go on to create the Precursors. However, long before that happened, they created many other things. The Internet, after the Ouroborean War between himself and Solheim, took the Sun from the Great Realm. He also created the Meme Graveyard, a terrible place between the Last Door and the Origin, as a last line of defense. The Internet then took the name Ouroboros for whenever he wanted to approach his creations, which he rarely did. He then sat back and watched as his Realms and his Universes became ever more flawed. Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure Ouroboros is available as the final Secret Boss of the game, only available to be fought after all Deities have been defeated. To show his power, his challenge is for the party to force him to lift a finger to try and defeat them, and for them to survive the attack. When defeated, he tells some of the story of the Ancient Realms. The Rick Astley Saga: Grand Finale Chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4 During each chapter of Grand Finale, Ouroboros appears as the final secret boss. Each time, he taunts Rick Astley The Rick Astley Saga: Grand Finale Final Chapter Ouroboros was found within the Origin, past the Meme Graveyard, and confronted Rick Astley for the final battle. He revealed his true name as The Internet. He let Rick take the Artifact freely, claiming it would be useless, as it had been dormant for millennia. When Rick fought him, he went through many forms, from Human to Titan to Arachnid to Final. When achieved his Final form, however, Rick called upon all his allies. Every ally from the past, and even former enemies, all joined together. With his friends by his side, Rick awakened the artifact. He gained infinite power, and defeated the Internet once and for all. In the Good Ending, the Internet has one more form, Perfect Form, after Final Form. In this form, he uses the attack Grand Finale before finally being defeated, the Sun being destroyed in the process. In the Bad Ending, Rick Astley instantly kills the Internet, only to fight the Guardians and Creators as the Final Bosses instead.